Four AM
by Hoshina
Summary: The second song fic. Miyako is in the hospital, but can she hold on long enough for Wallace to say goodbye?


This was orginally going to be "Honesty" by Billy Joel, but I changed my mind at the last second, when I remembered my favourite song from... uh... a few years ago... "4 am" by Our Lady Peace. Beautiful song. So I just thought when listening to it... 

Phil Collins owns yooouu.... but not digimon. We own the same things.... except I own hair, and he does not O.o; 

*** 

Four AM  
By Marie Meia Barton Khushrenada. I have the coolest name ^___^. Yeah, I had this name as soon as YTV aired Endless Waltz... three monthgs ago now...

Wallace sat in his chair, he finally was home. He breathed in a breath of the air he had grown up in. Terriermon was asleep in hisroom, making sure the digiegg wasn't used for an omelet. "Wallace, honey, do you want some ice cream?" his mother asked merrily from the kitchen.   
"Sure... thanks, mum," he replied. After you've been walking for so long, and you finally get off your feet, in a chair that doesn't damage your butt, it's such a great feeling. There's only one word for it. "Swanky..." he said in a state of bliss. And then the phone beside him rang. He opened his eyes and picked it up. "Hello?" he greeted. "Oh, hey, Miyako. How'd you know I'd be home? What! You can't be serious! Miyako-cha-- I... I don't know... oh my lord, Miyako-chan, I... I want to... I..." Tears started to pour from his sea blue eyes. Inoue Miyako, otherwise known as "Yolei" was in the hospital, something wrong with her kidneys, she needed a transplant. She needed a transplant soon, and they didn't know how soon. "I-- right. I'll try. Don't worry, I'd never let that happen to you, I lo-- I'll **let** you go know. See ya..." He hung up the phone and wiped away the tears. "MOM!" 

_I walked around my good intentions  
And found that there were none  
I blame my father for the wasted years  
We hardly talked  
I never thought I would forget this hate  
the a phone call made me realize  
I'm wrong _

Wallace got into the car, driven by his father. "I don't see why this considers you, Wallace..." he said, disappointment in his words. The blonde held Terriermon close to his chest. "And I don't see why it conserns you, father, so I can't understand why you care," he said with no trace of happiness in his voice. The feeling he had when he first got home had been erased from his thoughts. "Alright, but I don't know if you'll get there in time..." his father told him, no longer sounding disappointed. Wallace nodded and squeezed his bunny-like parter closer. "We're here anyway..." 

Wallace got onto the plane and took out his laptop and started to write a letter. That went something quite similar to this: 

_Dear Miyako,  
I'm coming for you, I hope I'll get there in time to see you. But I know you'll get through this, I've never once in all my life doubted a person, and I'm not about to doubt you. Just tell someone close to you how you feel, alright? I'm not asking you to hold on just for me, just hold on for someone who loves you. So, hold on for me. In other words, I love you... (A/N: Frank Sinatra ^-^) And if I don't make it..._

He stopped typing, and started to cry. 

_If I don't make it, know that  
I've loved you all along  
Just like sunny days that  
We ignore because  
We're all dumb and jaded  
And I hope God I figure out  
What's wrong _

After a few hours, he arrived in Odaiba. He rushed out and saw Jou standing in the lobby. Jou's usual friendly self was missing in all the confusion. "Good, you're here," he said as soon as Wallace got there.   
"Am I too late?" the blonde asked with his hand on Jou's strong shoulder.  
"It's never too late to say 'I love you', Wallace. She'll hold on for that," he started to run to the parking lot, taking Wallace by the hand so they'd go faster. He opened the door, not worrying about doing up his seat belt, and started the car. "Thank you, Jou..." Wallace said sincerly. "You can never know how much this means..." He smiled, without giving Wallace the slightest glance, and drove out of the parking lot, towards the parking lot. 

_I walked around my room  
Not thinking  
Just sinking in this box  
I blame myself for being too much  
Like somebody else  
I never thought I would just  
Bend this way  
Then a phone call made me realize  
I'm wrong_

Jou's blue Ford came to a screeching stop as they saw a black toyota slam into another (equally crappy) car. "Shit!" Jou screamed. "We'll never get there in time *now*!" Jou openned his door. "We'll have to run there..." Wallace nodded, swallowing, he wouldn't cry. "God, wht's wrong, Jou? Why does this have to happen to me?" 

Meanwhile, Hikari sat at Miyako's bedside, crying. "Is it too late for the transplant?" Hikari asked the doctor. The doctor nodded.   
"I know you offered, but there's something about you, your kidneys, and whole body posess this aura, and I can't do any work of any kind on you while that aura is ther..." he told her. Koushirou cried on the edge of her bed.   
"I just wish she would wake up to say goodbye..." the red-head said to them. Hikari put her hand on his back. "Have faith, Koushirou..."   
"Hey, an email from Wallace-kun..." Hikari noted, opening a message on the computer. She read it aloud and smiled. "And if I don't make it, know that, I've loved you all along..." she sang softly. Miyako twitched slightly.   
"I love him too...." she said, he voice being the weakest any of them had ever heard. "Tell him, Hikari-chan..." Hikari nodded.  
"Why does love like this have to end so tradgically... why aren't you here yet, Wallace?" the little child said, bitting her lower lip, and tears pouring down her face. "It's too late now, though..." 

_If I don't make it known that  
I've loved you all along  
Just like sunny days that  
We ignore because  
We're all dumb and jaded  
And I hope God I figure out  
What's wrong  
_

Wallace pushed open the door and ran to Miyako's bedside. "Is she?" he asked Koushirou. The boy shook his head. "Not yet anyway, she's holding on for you..."  
"Miyako... wake up... please wake up..." he begged, shaking her shoulder. Miyako opened her eye ever so slightly and smiled. "I love you, Wallace-kun... you know that, right?" she told him weakly. Wallace smiled.  
"Of course... and... I love you too..." he leaned his head down and kissed her on the lips. She smiled, looking very contempt. "I held on for that... and for my last words... I love you with all my heart, Wallace... just remember that next time you feel alone. Maybe life ends, but love can't. I'm never as far away as you think, because I'm always there in your heart. Please remember me... I love you..." and with that she closed her eyes, a smile on her face and faded. Faded into enternal nothingness. Into heaven. Wallace smiled, tears rushing down his rosy cheeks. He felt the dead Miyako's spirit hug him one last time, and dry his tears on her way to her place in the sky. He knew thart, because his tears where gone... 

*** 

I don't feel like writting why I did this... but I will. I when to a tree lighting ceremony, at the cemetery where June was buried. People gone are never as far away as you think. They're always in you. 


End file.
